


I'm not a cheerleader

by boxofwonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually a trashy american teen movie, Completely made up titles of books about aliens, Daichi as that one guy in the library, M/M, Oikawa Tooru as captain of the football team, suga is always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school newspaper keeps plastering Oikawa Tooru’s face everywhere, as if he’s a hero, still the very same successful and all-beloved, popular jock. And Daichi stares at the third time Oikawa lent “<em>Detection systems 101: how YOU can help find aliens! A step by step guide with things you have at home already</em>”  and wonders why nobody realises Oikawa Tooru is actually a huge fucking nerd.<br/>One of the crazy kind, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/gifts).



> Sometimes to get out of a writing slump, you have to ask your friend for a rarepair, put Dirty Little Secret on repeat for that true trashy teen comedy feeling, and go with the flow.

Oikawa Tooru is that one guy everyone knows, the one with the entire fanclub dedicated to the way his brown locks fall and his 'eyes sparkle' after another game. Star player of the entire district, going out on the field to win this school all the trophies there are, probably.

It’s boring, it’s predictive. Daichi had chosen to spend his High School life avoiding people as shallow as him.

Only that’s hard when helping out in the library.

Every week, there’s another time his name pops up in the records, and Daichi’s brows furrow as he reads the titles he’s lending.

There’s a lot of stuff about the universe, space and stars, rockets. But there’s even more from that cracky, shitty department Daichi is sure this library only possesses because some conspiracy theory crackhead had donated his entire book collection to corrupt the minds of the students at this school. There’s honestly no other explanations as to why Oikawa Tooru could be lending book titles like: “ _Ten times the government lied to us about aliens”_ and “ _The A E W Rule: Being_ _**A**_ _ware,_ _**E**_ _ducating those around you, Staying **W**_ _oke.”_

The school newspaper keeps plastering Oikawa Tooru’s face everywhere, as if he’s a hero, still the very same successful and all-beloved, popular jock. And Daichi stares at the third time Oikawa lent “ _Detection systems 101: how YOU can help find aliens! A step by step guide with things you have at home already”_ and wonders why nobody realises Oikawa Tooru is actually a huge fucking nerd.

One of the crazy kind, too.

It’s Daichi’s shift the next time Oikawa comes over, sneaking into the library five minutes before closing time, carrying a stack of heavy books as if they weigh nothing. He’s strutting like he owns the school, which he kind of does considering the hierarchy here, but that doesn’t mean Daichi has to go along with it. Even though Oikawa might be taller and more built than anyone had made him anticipate, Daichi still knows he's a nerd on the inside, so he's not affected at all. Okay, nobody ever mentioned his eyes have the colour of cocoa, of warmth in his hands on a cold winter’s day and the comfort that came with it and _okay, enough._

Daichi gestures at the counter, Oikawa puts the books down.

That should have been all of it.

Only Daichi is an idiot.

And he can’t keep his mouth shut.

“They’re out there?” he asks, reading the title of the book on top aloud, lip quirking up into a challenging smile as he meets Oikawa’s eyes. “Nothing you can share with your following, eh?”

Oikawa narrows his eyes at him, and the warmth drains from them so fast that Daichi has to fight goosebumps rising on his skin, because he hadn’t anticipated for the bubbly pretty boy to get like _this_ so _fast_.

“What’s it to you? It’s not like you’d understand any more than them.”

Daichi is not sure why he feels insulted by that, but he does.

“Hey, I understand quite a lot! Don’t lump me together with your fanclub!”

“Oh, really?” Suddenly, the smile on Oikawa’s face is back. “Awesome! Then you can keep me company! More eyewitnesses give me more credibility. Meet me at the football field at eight, okay?”

Wait, what.

What.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Daichi grumbles into his scarf, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone. It’s dark already, moonlight and his screen the only light source. At the back of his mind, Daichi can see Suga’s wide grin again. “You’re going to the football field with Oikawa Tooru? Tell me if he’s a good kisser~”

As his heart rate picks up, Daichi decides it’s the best to go home again. It must have been a stupid prank anyway.

“Ah, Dai! Help me, it’s so heavy!”

Daichi turns around, and he stares at the figure packed with so much _stuff_ it looks like the silhouette of a monster is wobbling towards him. “What the fuck,” he mutters under his breath, and then moves to help out. Which in turn means, somehow, he’s stumbling after Oikawa Tooru carrying most of his stuff in the end.

“Is this even legal,” he huffs, hoisting up another bag properly, as they make their way across the football field.

“I have the key, so of course it is~”

“... I’m going to jail.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Dai! Live a little ~”

Daichi squints at Oikawa’s back, or at least what he can make out in the dark. He’s pretty sure Oikawa is not the one who should go around calling people drama queens.

They’re in the middle of the field when Oikawa is finally satisfied with their position and allows Daichi to drop all the luggage, immediately starting to open bags and spreading a blanket and generally preparing whatever the hell they are going to need for … whatever it is they’re doing.

“Are we really looking for aliens,” he asks, somehow hoping Oikawa will prove him wrong.

“UFOs, to be exact,” Oikawa explains. “Aliens won’t be running around on football fields, but from here we’ll get a perfect look at the stars.”

Daichi tilts his head up, smiling suddenly as the vast lights ahead register. He can’t remember the last time he’d seen so many stars.

“Wow, that’s beautiful.”

“Oh, Dai. You’re so cute. You haven’t even looked through the telescope yet.”

Daichi’s head whips around to Oikawa, who … indeed started constructing one on the field. “You have a _telescope.”_

“It’s only my shitty field one,” Oikawa explains, calmly adjusting it. “The one at home is much, much better, but I wouldn’t move and risk damaging it. But this will do. You’ll probably be mesmerized either way.”

There’s something strange about an abandoned football field at night, the utter silence, while the stars ahead shine brighter than ever and the captain of the football team kneels on a checkered blanket and prepares an actual telescope. It’s small, it might be shitty, according to Oikawa, but Daichi feels a little excited. He joins Oikawa on the blanket, still shivering. It _is_ autumn, and winter is threatening to come sooner rather than later.

“It’s cold,” he says, which causes Oikawa to abandon the telescope and start rummaging through yet another bag. There’s a lot of them.

“I didn’t know what you like, so I brought hot chocolate, coffee and tea.”

Daichi only stares at him.

“Did you seriously pack all that?”

“Nah, I lied. I’m not a huge fan of tea, so I settled for hot chocolate and coffee. Which is it?”

“Hot chocolate, I guess. You’re really prepared, huh?” Daichi feels relieved he did show up. He couldn’t have stood the image of Oikawa with his bags stuffed with hot drinks for two, waiting at the edge of the field alone. Makes his heart squeeze together.

“There you go,” Oikawa tells him, pushing the cap of the thermos can into his cold fingers. Daichi inhales the steam and smiles.

“Smells nice.”

“Only the best for my partner in crime, of course!” It’s a little overdramatic, almost childishly so, but there’s a genuine note in it that makes Daichi smile wider. Partner in crime, huh? He upgraded pretty fast, within a few hours.

“Now we’d only need food,” Daichi muses, and Oikawa whips out a picnic basket. It’s a little small, but unmistakably a picnic basket. Daichi blinks and stares, because now it makes sense why Oikawa had been carrying so much.

“This is a pretty fancy alien hunt, isn’t it.”

He’d sort of expected being uncomfortably squished sitting in the grass with tinfoil hats on and hoped to establish forever that Oikawa Tooru was a huge nerd and definitely not what he was made out to be.

This was beyond expectations.

“Again, I didn’t know what you like,” Oikawa mutters, almost sheepishly. “So I just brought sandwiches and energy bars. Not that fancy.”

Daichi sips on his hot chocolate, looks down at the basket, the blanket, the telescope, and then back at Oikawa.

“I think it’s fancy.”

Oikawa beams. “You do?!”

His smile is almost blinding, even in the dark, so Daichi simply shrugs and averts his gaze. Tonight is a strange night.

“Anyways, you’ve never looked through a telescope, have you? But don’t worry about it! I, the amazing Oikawa Tooru, am here to teach you all you need to know! It’ll take your breath away!”

Daichi wishes he could find Oikawa’s attitude anything but endearing, but in a way, he is not an inkling better than any of the other people around Oikawa Tooru. Even when it’s his nerdy side - or maybe _because_ it is - Daichi is drawn into the magnetism of this strange person. He empties the cup of cocoa, puts it back on the can and inches forwards on his knees to where Oikawa is already busy tinkering with the telescope again.

“Here, Dai~ Look!” Oikawa reaches for his hand, fingers almost hot on Daichi’s still-cool skin, and draws him closer. By the time Daichi’s brain catches up to their contact, Oikawa has already let go, and Daichi’s heart is beating a confused and slightly betrayed little beat.

_Was there a reason for me to start racing or not?_

_Definitely_ , Daichi’s tingling skin replies.

 _Nope_ , says his brain, and that’s that.

Oikawa is looking at him expectantly, so Daichi does his best to figure out what is expected of him and finally realises that he’s sitting right in front of the telescope. Oh. He - he’s allowed to look through it now. Wow, that is - really amazing. Actually, he’s excited now.

 _You were excited before_ , the little Suga in his brain whispers, and Daichi inwardly growls at him to shut up. He leans forward, almost clumsily placing his eye in front of the eyepiece. And the view takes his breath away. Oikawa has settled on a view of the moon, and Daichi can _see_ the craters and sparks scattered across its surface.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, absolutely swept off his feet, and Oikawa chuckles, a warm sound, pleased.

“You can look at more. Maybe you can develop a keen eye to help me in the future.”

“Yes, please,” Daichi blurts back without thinking, because the sheer offer to keep looking into the sky is enough for him, and if he has to wear a tinfoil hat for this after all. He tries to swivel the telescope slightly, to look at something else, but it looks a whole lot more blurry now.

“Let me help. Here,” Oikawa breathes, far too close to his ear, and goosebumps run across Daichi's skin. He’s grateful he’s so bundled up that Oikawa will never, ever see.

They spend ages like this, Oikawa right behind him, explaining patiently how to handle the telescope, and maybe with a little too much hand on hand contact. It’s seriously distracting, but with the universe so much closer in front of his eyes, Daichi manages.

When he’s finally exhausted and filled with images enough, Daichi pulls back, shaking his head, laughing breathlessly.

“That was amazing, Oikawa - I would’ve never - I, wow.”

“Not so much of a nerdy, useless hobby anymore?” Oikawa asks, smugly.

“Still nerdy,” Daichi corrects. “But also _incredible_.”

And then Oikawa reaches out and cups his cheeks. And Daichi gets confused what that has to do with anything. He catches the look in Oikawa’s eyes, and it’s a little mesmerised, like Daichi imagines he must have looked like looking at the stars and isn’t it strange for Oikawa to look at _him_ like that?

And then Oikawa’s lips are on his.

With a muffled sound, Daichi topples backwards, only his hands had flared out and dug into Oikawa’s shoulders, so they go down together and topple halfway into the grass. Their teeth knock together, and Oikawa whines a little, and Daichi's mind is reeling. He’s lying in the grass and he just saw the craters in the moon and Oikawa Tooru _kissed_ him.

“I think you made a mistake?” Daichi mutters, still trying to wrap his mind around that last fact. Oikawa pulls back slightly to check his teeth, still very much lying atop of him.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asks, sounding a lot more withdrawn and distant than he had all evening. Daichi doesn’t like it.

“I’m not a cheerleader,” he blurts, because his brain isn’t able to put it into words any better.

“No shit, Daichi,” Oikawa laughs, bracing himself on his elbows. “You’re helping out in the library. And I think you help out with the swim club occasionally.”

“Still, I’m not …” Daichi reaches up, wrapping his hands around Oikawa’s biceps, feeling the hard muscle there, proof of how he is the _captain_ of the goddamn football team. And even when he likes to go on nightly alien hunts and look at the sky and bring Daichi hot chocolate … “I’m not who you’d want to kiss.”

“In case you hadn’t realised,” Oikawa explains slowly, as if Daichi was exceptionally dumb. “I just did. So, you very much _are_ a person I’d want to kiss. The question is whether you want to kiss _me_ , and once we’re over that we could either do it again or I can pack up and pretend I did not just ruin this first date and made it a last.”

“First date?!” Daichi asks, suddenly alarmed. “What do you mean, first date?!”

“Jesus, Dai,” Oikawa curses and pushes himself up. “Did you really not … ? Have you _seen_ this blanket? Or the basket? You think I’d raid the football field with food and drink and a telescope to go looking for aliens? I could do that from my window, and much more effectively. This is a _date.”_

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

“Suga was right,” is the first thing over Daichi’s lips, a curse because he _hates_ it when Suga is right. “He’ll be so smug.”

Only then does he realise the way Oikawa is holding himself, arms wrapped around his chest tightly, barely even facing him anymore. And Daichi realises that he fucked up, big time.

“Oikawa -”

“Don’t. Can we just … forget this ever happened? I feel like an idiot.”

Daichi swears he’s trying to be sensitive, but somehow he tackles Oikawa to the ground accidentally. He’s not even sure anymore what his original plan was, only that Oikawa’s lips are slightly parted in a gasp, and this time he does it right, and it’s incredible.

Oikawa exhales sharply, his hands reaching up as he pulls Daichi deeper into the kiss, as they figure out how to do this without knocking their teeth together or scraping any lips and trying to keep the embarrassing noises at bay. (Daichi fails, but so does Oikawa, and it’s gorgeous.)

“Kissing is harder than I thought,” Daichi gasps when they finally part, lips tingling and heart racing.

“I’ll teach you, don’t worry,” Oikawa breathes back and pulls him back down, and then they don’t talk for a while.

“Holy shit,” Daichi breathes again, ages later when all his nerves are sparked with oversensitivity and Oikawa’s mere presence sets his skin on fire still. They have established a safe distance so they can eat sandwiches without ending up kissing again, but Oikawa tangles their legs together, and then Daichi does shuffle closer, and they lean into each other.

They manage half the sandwich, then Oikawa whispers “Fuck it,” under his breath the moment Daichi tosses the sandwich away, and they’re all over each other again.

“You’re so horrible,” Oikawa breathes between kisses, sounding absolutely enchanted. “You didn’t even realise -” Daichi grins into the kiss, and Oikawa drags his teeth across his bottom lip in response. “The second date better -” Daichi buries his hands in Oikawa’s soft hair, suddenly very much agreeing with the one newspaper article entirely dedicated to it. “Make up for this.”

“Promise,” Daichi replies, very dedicated to make the most of their first date for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Disclaimer: Oikawa's views in no way reflect my own. Tea is an amazing hot beverage.))


End file.
